Romeo & Juliet
by transluciiiid
Summary: Maddy has an assignment to write a similar story to Romeo & Juliet; but adds a little twist of her life in it. But, what will Rhydian do when he reads the story; what's his reaction? RxM


**Author's Note: **Okay, this is just a little one shot I had running through my head. I've never written for Wolfblood before, so go easy on me. Characters might be OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolfblood. As for Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright, class! For you're coursework today, you need to write a smiliar story to Romeo and Juliet. But, you need to add a twist of you're life to it. Can't be shorter than 1,000 words. Good luck!"<p>

Maddy turned to Shannon, giving her a hopeful look.

"Shan, could you be so kind as to help me?" Maddy asked.

"Don't ask me, that would be cheating," Shannon answered.

"I'm not really the mushy-type girl, you know. I have completely no idea what to write."

"I never knew wolves could _be _mushy, Mads," Maddy slapped her arm, and a slight giggle spilled out of her mouth. "You have a pretty interesting life. Well, more than mine really."

"I can't write a wolf version of Romeo and Juliet, Shannon."

"Good, because that was my idea," Rhydian slid next to Maddy, and swung an arm around her. Maddy's cheeks turned red, and she looked down in embarresment. Maddy picked up her pencil and began to write.

_Once upon a time, in a far away country, lived a beautiful maiden, Madeline. She was beautiful with her dark hair and elegant dressing._

"_Elegant dressing? _You have got to be joking, Mads." Shannon giggled.

"Shut up and read,"

_She was sitting in her room, which was white with specks of gold, with her maid ; whom was her best friend, Shannon. She was a beautiful dirty blonde haired girl, who did not care who triggered her rage. _

"You flatter me too much, Maddy," Shannon commented, patting her on the back.

_Madeline: I have lost hope, my dear Shannon. For the man of my dreams shall never arrive. _

_Shannon: You musn't loose hope, dear Madeline, for I know the man of your dreams will soon arrive. You shall be wed soon, I just know it._

"Mads, I don't sound like this." Shannon laughed.

"Can you just let me write it the way I want to?" Maddy asked, her hands splattered with black viens.

"Fine fine, just hold the wolf in. If not, attack the K's please."

_Father: Madeline dear! You must come down here now!_

_Shannon: What could he possibly want?_

_Madeline: I don't know; but I shall go see._

_The two went downstairs_

_Madeline: What is it, father?_

_A handsome man entered the room._

_Father: I have found the perfect man for you Madeline! This here is Jimi Chen, he shall take good care of thou, and I trust you will fall in love with him through time._

_Madeline was excited._

"Why are you making Jimi Romeo? I thought you hated him."

"I'm not! Romeo comes in later!" Maddy sighed.

_Madeline: Thank you, father. For I shall try to befriend Mr. Chen. _

_Father: Wonderful! Let us celebrate with a ball tonight. What do you say my dear?_

_Mother: I think that's a wonderful idea, my darling. Come on, Madeline, Shannon. Let us go pick out the dresses. _

_They all go upstairs to pick out their dresses for that ball._

_That night, the guests arrived, and the dresses sparkled under the light. Madeline and Jimi were getting the congratulations, and Shannon was busy serving the drinks. _

_Madeline: What a party, I am so worn out. For that the moon shall shine, I will obey my father's commands and marry Mr. Jimi Chen. But the problem is that I do not know him very well. But I shall get to know him, once this party is over, I shall have a nice talk with him._

_Madeline heard someone get closer from behind her. She turned around, and found a handsome young man standing in front of her._

_The man: Congratulations Miss Madeline. _

_Madeline: Thank you. Now to whom should I thank?_

_The man: I'm Rhydian Morris, Miss Madeline. And I have heard about the news. _

_He held Madeline's hand, bent down and gently kissed it. _

_Madelne: Such a polie young gentleman. I look forward to knowing you better, Mr. Morris. _

_Rhydian: Thank you; and you shall call me Rhydian._

"Oh, now I get it," Shannon realised. "Wait; does Rhydian really sound like that?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Aw, Mads, that's not fair."

"I never said I would be fair."

_The following day, Madeline and Rhydian were walking together on the beach. They were having a normal conversation._

_Rhydian: When did you meet this Jimi Chen?_

_Madeline: My father introduced us to each other. He was looking for a husband for me for a long time._

_Rhydian: So you don't even know him?_

_Madeline: Well, he looks like a handsome gentleman, who could take care of me._

_Rhydian: Shouldn't thou get to know him better?_

_Madeline: We are having a big dinner tonight. I shall get to know him then. _

_Rhydian: May my family and I join you tonight?_

_Madeline: Well, of course. You are all welcome to my house this evening._

"You know that he can't really invite himself to dinner, right?" Shannon commented.

"Whose story is this?" Maddy replied, smirking.

_Later that evening, Madeline's guests, the Chen's and the Morris', arrived at dinner._

_Madeline: The dudes have arrived, father._

"Mads, I don't think they used to say 'dude' in William Shakespheare's time." Shannon chuckled.

"Right. Delete, delete." Maddy erased the word.

_Madeline: The Chens have arrived, father. _

_Mother: Welcome, everybody. Hello Weylie, nice to see you Wah. _**(Made up some names for Jimi's parents)**

_Weylie: Hello Emma, thank you for having us here tonight. _

_Father: Well, come in, everyone. Wah, Weylie, Jimi, it's nice to see you all. _

_Wah: Thank you, Daniel. We are very happy to be here today._

_Father: Well, let us not wait here with empty stomahs, let us go feast._

_They all go to the dining room, when there was a knock on the door._

_Father: Who could that be?_

_Madeline: If you do not mind, Father, for I have invited a friend over to have dinner with us._

_Father: And who is this friend?_

_Madeline opened the door, and Rhydian and the Morris' entered._

_Father: What is this, Madeline?_

_Madeline: This is a friend I met at the ball. I had invited him here, if you do not mind._

_Father: Of course I do mind! His family and our families have been rivals for years!_

_Madeline was shocked to hear this news._

_Madeline: But father, can't we just forgive and forget?_

"That quote wasn't used in that time period, y'know." Shannon told Maddy. Maddy sighed and fixed it.

_Madeline: But father, can't we just put our differences aside, and forgive?_

_Father: Never, Madeline! For they have insulted our family!_

_Madeline: Then they should apologize, Father. Why can't we live in peace?_

_Rhydian's mother: I must agree with the fair maiden._

_Rhydian's father: No! For they have been nothing but rude to us! _

_Father: Us? Madeline, you are not to speak with anyone of the Morris', do you understand?_

_Madeline: But Father -_

_Father: I shall hear no more! That is an order Madeline, and thou must obey. _

_Madeline: I am sorry Rhydian. But I never knew about the feud between our families, please forgive me._

_Rhydian: There is nothing to forgive, dear Madeline._

_Father: I've had quite enough! You must all get out of this respectful house! I do not want to see a Morris set foot in this house again!_

_Her father pushes the Morris' out of the house, and slams the door. _

_Father: Madeline, you have disgraced me, and this family. You shall not see anyone of the Morris' again, do I make myself clear?_

_Madeline: But Father -_

_Mother: Madeline, listen to your father._

_Madeline: Alright, Mother, but I shall not forget this. _

_Madeline ran sadly up to her room, and slams the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed, and sobbed quietly into her pillow, messing up her makeup. Poor Madeline, she was banned from seeing a man who did nothing wrong to hr. And her father was not making much sense, and she best obey him if she wants to live happily under her father's shadow. But she could not stop seeing Rhydian for some reason._

_Madeline: I have been having a weird feeling since I have been with him these previous days. For my heart has been beating in a strange, yet soothing way. I have been having lovely dreams about him; and he is quite a handsome gentleman. For he is the hottest man I have ever met._

"Hottest man? I don't think they used that in the old days." Shannon commented.

"Fine." Maddy grunted before erasing the word.

_Madeline thought about what she said. Her heart forming butterflies whenever she thought about Rhydian. Then she realised why..._

_Madeline was falling deeply in love with Rhydian Morris._

_Madeline: It cannot be. How could I fall in love with another man, while I shall soon marry another? I must not let this feeling take over me, because if I did, my father would be more furious than he currently is. But what should I choose? The safety of my family, or the desire of my heart?_

_Madeline placed a hand on her beating heart. She was full of thought, and did not know what she should do._

"Maybe she should marry Jimi and have an affair with Rhydian." Shannon suggested.

"Shan, please be serious."

"What would you choose? Money or him?" Shannon asked.

"Hmm, good point." Maddy nodded her head in agreement.

_At that moment, Madeline heard slight banging on her balcony window. Madeline got up from her bed, her dress flowing behind her; and lifted the curtain off the glass. And there in the shadows, she saw a beautiful face stare back at her. _

_Madeline: Rhydian?_

_Madeline quietly opened the balcony door and leaded Rhydian into the room. She quickly locked her room door, fearing that someone might see them together._

_Madeline: Rhydian, I am entirley glad that thou are here. I have something important to tell thou._

_Rhydian: Yes, Madeline, I have something I need to tell thou too. Something really important. Madeline, I have never met a woman like thou in all my life, and you make me feel like the sun has shined through a rainy day. You are more beautiful than a blossomed rose in a garden, Madeline. I have been trying to tell you this for a while now, so I shall say it now. I love you, Madeline Smith; I always have and always will._

_Tears sprung into Madeline's eyes._

_Madeline: Oh dear Rhydian. I love thou too; and I would do anything to be with you. If I could give away my beauty ten times for you, I would. No, not ten times, twenty times, a thousand times; just for you, Rhydian. _

_Rhydian and Madeline leant towards each other. Rhydian cupped one side of her face. Rhydian stopped leaning in when their mouths were seperated by an inch; as if asking permission to kiss her. Such a gentleman, Madeline thought. She closed the distance between them, and sealed his lips with hers._

"Come on now, aw. I thought you said you weren't the mushy-type, Mads," Shannon commented.

"I guess I'm just the fluff kind," Maddy blushed.

"Uh, Mads, that's the same thing."

"I know what it means."

"Please, stop confusing me," Shannon rubbed her temples.

_After they had pullled apart from each other, Madeline heard a knock on the door. _

_Rhydian: I had better leave; I wouldn't want thou to get more into trouble. _

_Madeline: No, do not leave, Rhydian. Stay a little bit longer. _

_Rhydian smiled at her softly._

_Rhydian: I shall see you soon. Shall you meet me at the beach tomorrow?_

_Madeline nodded, and led him to the balcony._

_Rhydian hesitated before he went off the edge. He quickly kissed Madeline's forehead._

_Rhydian: Goodnight._

_And completed down the balcony._

_Madeline heard another knock on her door. She quickly wiped the tears that were there, and went over to her door. She opened the door, and Jimi was standing in front of her._

_Jimi: Are you okay, Madeline?_

_Madeline was still affected by Rhydian's sweet kiss._

_Madeline: Yes, my dear. For I am wonderful; and ready to finish this dinner. _

_Jimi led Madeline down the stairs and she apologised for her behaviour earlier._

_The following day, Madeline was with Shannon in her room. She was telling her about Rhydian, and confessing her feelings to him_

_Shannon: *gasp* How could you love a man who comes from a family that insulted yours?_

_Madeline: His family did not insult us. And however, the feud between our families is not our business. And he is amazingly romantic, and he said I was more beautiful than a rose._

_Shannon: Madeline, all men tell you that; for you are more beautiful than a bright rose._

"Okay, why would I ever say something like that?" Shannon asked.

"Because you are my most trusted friend and close as a sister." Maddy replied.

"I meant in real life."

"Because you're just my friend."

"Good point."

_Madeline: Thank you Shannon. It is true that that compliment is told to me a lot, but when it escaped Rhydian's lips… it was different. It was like he wasn't talking about my outer beauty, but about my inner beauty too. Something than no other man – not even my own father – focused on. And that means plenty a lot to me, Shannon, and I wonder if that is the reason I have fallen in love with him._

_Shannon: Keep your voice down; we wouldn't want anyone of your family to hear._

"Then don't you argue with me when I tell you I'm smart," Shannon grumbled

"I never argued with you before," Maddy replied.

"Ah ha! You just argued!"

_The next day, Madeline ran all over the town to find Shannon. _

_Madeline: Shannon, you must help me. Today I am meeting with Rhydian, yet I am engaged to get married to Jimi; yet I am not in love with him, but I am in love with Rhydian. But I also must marry Jimi for my Father's sake, and I cannot tell him about Rhydian. Oh, please dear Shannon; I do not know what I should do._

_Shannon: How should I know? I have never fallen in love and was forced to marry someone else._

"You go, sister!" Shannon cheered for her fictional self.

_Madeline: Then I shall tell my Father. Yes, that is exactly what I should do tonight. The Morris' are invited as well, so I shall confront my father._

_Shannon: Oh, then do not forget the popcorn tonight, it would be more entertaining than reading books. I shall call it, television, because that is just the first word that came to my mind._

"Yay! I invented the word television!"

"Don't say I never gave you credit in this story," Maddy smirked.

_Later that afternoon, Madeline and Rhydian were together at the beach. Madeline had explained her plan to Rhydian and he said he shall do the same with his family. Rhydian explained that he was supposed to marry his cousin, Leigh Morris; though he too did not have feelings for her._

_Madeline: This is a tough life, isn't it?_

_Rhydian: Yes. But I shall not trade it – if thou are in it – for anything._

_Madeline: I shall never trade it either. Because your presence in my life is far important for me to lose you._

_Rhydian: Mm. The forbidden apple tastes the sweetest._

"Now you're adding _Twilight _to the story?" Shannon asked.

"No…" Maddy blushed.

"Try to be original for a change." Shannon suggested.

"I'm writing this story, aren't I?"

"Maybe; but I don't think the teacher will like it if she finds Edward Cullen playing Maddy the piano and saying, 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'. Now would she Mads?"

"Who said I liked Robert Pattinson? I like Taylor Lautner!"

"You're not going to leave me one hot guy, are you?" Shannon murmered.

_Madeline and Rhydian walked and talked together for a few more minutes. Then, the sun started to sink deeper into the water._

_Rhydian: Look at that fascinating sunset. Though, you are far more beautiful than it._

_Madeline and Rhydian stared as the sun sunk into the water. The scene was extremely fascinating and romantic too._

_Rhydian: There goes the sun._

_Madeline: And it is alright._

_Rhydian lent down at her, and pressed his lips against hers. Once they let go, Madeline realised she had to go home to get ready for the party Shannon's parents had planned._

_Madeline: Women take more time than men to dress up, Rhydian._

_Rhydian: You do not need anything to look beautiful, Madeline._

_Madeline: I shall see you tonight then._

_Rhydian: See you tonight._

_Later that evening, Madeline and Shannon were wandering through the hall of Shannon's huge mansion._

_Shannon: Do you think Jimi shall buy you a house similar to this once you are both married?_

_Madeline: Shannon, I told you before that I shall not marry Jimi; but I want to marry Rhydian._

_Shannon: So, are you really going to confront your father tonight?_

_Madeline nodded. They both found the Morris' sitting in a nearby table. Once Rhydian saw Madeline, he got up, and walked deeper into the room. Madeline saw him signal her, as if to follow him._

_Shannon: He is so charming, that one. No wonder you love him._

_Madeline ignores her, and follows Rhydian._

_Shannon: Enjoy your time!_

_Madeline walked through the crowd, until she realized she lost Rhydian in the crowd. She feared that if she called out his name, one of her family members might hear her._

_Madeline felt something hold her wrist, and drag her along. Rhydian hid them both behind one of the walls._

_Rhydian: I missed thou since this afternoon, sweetie._

_Madeline: I have done so too. _

_Rhydian pressed his lips against hers._

"Why is it all kissing? Can't they just hug or something?" Shannon asked, causing Maddy to sigh.

_Madeline: *against Rhydians's lips*, Rhydian?_

_Rhydian: Hmm? _

_Madeline: what does 'sweetie' mean?_

_Rhydian: it means – _

_But he was cut off with a yell._

_Father: Get your hands off my daughter Morris!_

_They were both so shocked, that they quickly pulled apart and faced their families. _

_Mother: Madeline, how could you do this to our family?_

_Rhydian's mother: Rhydian, what about Leigh? Why about your father? What about your brothers?_

_Two boys lined behind his mother, and a furious father approached._

_Oh, boy._

_Madeline: Father, please. Rhydian has done me no harm. In fact, he has set me free from the trapped world I used to live in. _

_Father: And how is that Madeline?_

_Madeline: Because I am in love with Rhydian Morris, Father._

_All the families gasped, including the Chens._

_Rhydian's father: Is it true, Rhydian?_

_Rhydian: Yes, Father. I am in love with Madeline Smith as well._

_Madeline leaned against Rhydian and he pulled his arm to her waist._

_Father: You have done this Madeline… after I had banned you from seeing the young man?_

_Madeline: I have fallen in love with him a few days before you have done that, Father. And I shall not give up our love. _

_Father: What about Jimi Chen? He is the right man for you, not a Morris._

_Rhydian's father: And what does that supposed to mean?_

_Rhydian: Please, Father. You have to stop this ridiculous fight._

_Rhydian's mother: Come on young man, you are coming with us._

_Madeline: Please, you have got to give us a chance._

_Rhydian: It is hopeless, sweetie. I will try talking to them tonight._

_Madeline painfully nodded, and watched as Rhydian walked away with a sad expression on his face._

_Father: Tou should be ashamed of yourself, Madeline. You have disgraced this family, and the Chens. _

_Madeline: When is it ever about who I love Father? You are the one who made me agree to marry Jimi Chen for our family's sake. But not mine. And I am tired of being the person who picks up your crap._

_Jimi: I cannot believe you betrayed me Madeline. After everything we have been through!_

_Madeline suddenly could not take it anymore. She burst into tears, lifted her dress, and ran towards the building. She quickly ran through the crowd, and got out of the building. Shannon ran behind her, trying to catch up with her._

"What can they do next? Literally rip her heart out of her chest?" Shannon asked.

"Just wait for it."

_Shannon: Madeline, wait! _

_Madeline: How more must I wait, Shannon? I have waited for someone to do something for me since I was through to this level; and all they could think about was themselves! I have done everything in my will to please them, but I cannot stand it anymore, Shannon!_

_Shannon: I understand your problems, Madeline. But you must not lose it like this._

_Madeline lost control then. She collapsed into Shannon's chest, and wept silently._

"Poor Madeline. What will she do now? Will she runway with Rhydian?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, but she won't really have to." the wolfblood responded.

"But that's what she should do, take all the money she can find, and runaway from under her father's command. She could be just like Jessica in 'The Merchant of Venice'."

"Don't you remember Jimi?"

"Oh, what will happen to him? Will you make him die like Paris? Oh please make him suffer!"

"Your wish is my command, Miss Kelly"

_After a few days, Madeline had been a prisoner in her own house. Her Father had banned her from leaving the house; until she marries Jimi, that is. But Madeline wouldn't even think of Jimi. She didn't want anything to do with the Chens anymore. As she had said before, she will never give up her love for Rhydian. But so far, Rhydian hadn't tried to see her; or even sneak through her room. Madeline got tired of waiting, and thought that Rhydian had given up on their love._

_Shannon: Madeline, honey, you can't spend the rest of your life waiting; you have to act now._

_Madeline: No Shannon. For I shall not give up our love, and I shall not give up on Rhydian._

_Shannon: Sure, because he's holding on pretty good too. _

_Madeline tried to ignore her friend's sarcasm, but her words had sunk in as reality. Shannon was right. What was Madeline waiting for? Rhydian had not tried to sneak into the house one time ever since they got caught at Shannon's party._

_Madeline: Unfortunately Shannon, you are right. I cannot wait any longer. _

_Right then, they heard footsteps coming near their room. The door knocked, and without waiting for an answer, the door knob twitched. The door flew open, and Madeline's father and Jimi entered. _

_Father: Dear Madeline, I have pleasant news for you, Jimi has forgiven you. You shall be wed in a matter of time, my Madeline._

_Madeline: No Father, I told you I would not marry Jimi Chen. For I am in love with Rhydian, and shall not be wed to anyone else. _

_Jimi: Now Madeline, we can make things work out. _

_Madeline: I shall not marry you Jimi Chen and that is my final decision._

_Jimi held Madeline by her arms, trying to steady her._

_Jimi: With a beautiful woman like you, and a charming young man like me, we could be known all over the city._

"In love with yourself much?" Shannon sarcasitically asked.

_Madeline: Get your hands off me Jimi, I do not want you._

_Father: Madeline Smith!_

_Madeline freed herself from Jimi's grasp, and walked away from them._

_Madeline: Please Father, I wish to be left alone._

_Jimi: But Madeline – _

_Father: Leave her Jimi; there is no pleasing her. Let us leave her here, and until she gets her brain in check, you two shall be wed._

"And I thought my dad was strict." Shannon remarked.

_Once Jimi and Madeline's Father left the room, Madeline collapsed on her bed._

_Shannon: You must find him Madeline. You must find Rhydian and tell him what your father is planning. He would not like it, and I am sure he would offer you to runaway with him._

_Madeline: Wake up Shannon, this is not like Cinderella. I am never going to live a happy ending._

_Shannon: You must have faith, Madeline._

_Madelne: You are right Shannon. I shall go tell him about the terrible news; and tell him that we must follow our parents' desires and marry whom they want us to marry. Because there is no hope anymore Shannon._

"No! Don't give up hope! Let her have hope, Mads!" Shannon begged.

"Shannon, I can't write with you grumbling over every scene."

"Oh, sorry."

_Later at midnight, Madeline planned on sneaking out into town, and trying to find Rhydian. But she thought that her father was acting weird. There was a visitor after dinner, and her father did not talk about who it was, like he always used to. And Shannon was definitely acting strange. She hasn't said another word about Rhydian the entire evening. _

_Anyway, Madeline had worn a black cloak to cover her dress. She snuck out of her house, and went over to the valley. She sneaked into a dark area, when she heard footsteps coming near her._

_She gasped, and turned around to look at the person coming near her._

_Madeline: Rhydian?_

_Rhydian stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards her._

_Rhydian: Madeline, there is something important I need to tell you._

_Madeline: Then tell me dear Rhydian. _

_Madeline thought her was going to tell her that they should proceed with what their parents' desire. But she did not know that there was a surprise coming up. _

_Rhydian: Madeline, I haven't said this to anyone I met. Thou are the first girl – woman I said this too. Madeline, thou are the love of my life, and I shall never choose anything over thou. I love you know, and shall love you forever._

_Rhydian bent down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. _

_Rhydian: I promise to love thou forever. Madeline Smith, shall thou marry me?_

_Tears filled into Madeline's eyes. She was happy, because someone has properly proposed for the first time; not just told her father that they like her. Madeline bent on her knees too, and held Rhydian by his neck._

_Rhydian: Yes Rhydian Morris, yes I shall marry you. Forget our parents' feud, I don't care about that. What matters is thou and I. I love you Rhydian, and I shall marry you._

_They both bent forward and kissed each other. Madeline had to admit that this was the greatest kiss she had ever had._

"Ah, love! I wish Tom could sweep me off my feet like that!" Shannon sighed.

"Technically, she just sat down next to him. He didn't exactly carry her to his mighty steed." Maddy corrected.

"You had to ruin my moment Mads?"

"It's in my job description to do so."

_After they had let go of each other, Madeline remembered her father._

_Madeline: Rhydian, what about my father?_

_Rhydian: *grinning* I do not think that shall be a problem. I have talked to him, and he has agreed to forgive our feud, and he had agreed to let us get married._

_Madeline was surprised. She let out a gasp and collapsed into her, now, fiancé's chest._

_Madeline: But how? He was so hard to break._

_Rhydian: :et us just say he was excited to see you in your wedding dress._

"Should I go through the whole wedding thing?" Maddy asked.

"Nah, just write it in an epilogue."

_Rhydian and Madeline were then engaged to be married. Madeline never heard from the Chens after the day she had walked down the aisle, and married the man she loves. They had spent the rest of their lives together, and lived happily ever after. _

"Ah, the perfect happy ending." Maddy set down her pencil and rubbed her now aching hand.

"Yeah, except there's one problem: Romeo and Juliet didn't have a happy ending." Shannon informed her.

"Why can't anyone have a happy ending these days? Huh? It is every girl's dream to marry the guy she loves, isn't it?" Maddy asked/yelled.

"I don't know; stop yelling! You know what? I have to work on my own Mads; tell me when you're past the whole Juliet attitude, okay?" Shannon sighed.

Shannon started to work on her own, and Maddy heard someone from behind her.

"Is it every girl's dream to marry the guy she loves?" Rhydian asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left to sit with Tom and Jimi!" Maddy asked. "wait, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you are a great writer," Rhydian said, grinning.

"Wait, are you saying you were reading along?"

"And I admire the names, Maddy."

Maddy groaned. "Busted red handed," she mumbled, standing up. "Um, these were actually the first names I thought of, which are very suitable to the characters; thus, equaling an excellent parody novel to _Romeo & Juliet_."

"But there is something missing, though…" Rhydian trailed off.

"What?" Maddy sighed.

"This."

Rhydian cupped both sides of her face, and kissed her.

On the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed. Review n' stuff.

WORD TOTAL: 4,908

~ _ffxmiliar_


End file.
